I want to be a real cop
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle no se conforma con ayudar en los casos, el quiere ser parte del equipo como un policía de verdad. Spoilers menores capitulo  4x04 . / Mal sumario pero denle una oportunidad por favor! Gracias! /Cap 2 Kate habla con Lanie sobre sus sentimientos.
1. Castle

_Nota: Solo algo que se me ocurrió tras ver el capítulo de anoche. Contiene pequeños spoiler pero nada muy sustancial. _

_I want to be a real cop _

Quiero ser un policía de verdad

A la mañana siguiente de haber resuelto el asesinato de Jane y de haber recuperado el arma de Ryan, Beckett se encuentra en su escritorio finalizando con el papeleo del caso.

Castle llega, con cierto aire meditabundo en su rostro, y apoya el café que trae para Kate frente a ella sin emitir palabra. Luego se deja caer en su silla habitual, mientras Kate lo observa, percibiendo la extraña actitud que Castle tiene.

_-¿Te has caído de la cama, Castle? No tenemos caso aún, solo papeleo, te ves cansado, podrías haber dormido un poco más. _

_-No pegue un ojo en toda la noche. No podía quedarme más en la cama. Vine a hacerte compañía._

_-¡Oh! Gracias. No tenias que molestarte._

_-Está bien. Además, vine a comentarte algo. Lo que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche._

_-Bien… ¿Y qué es eso?_

_-Cuando termines el papeleo te cuento. ¿Te falta mucho? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_

Beckett lo observa extrañada. Castle queriendo ayudar con el papeleo no es algo habitual.

-En realidad ya termino. Dame dos minutos y soy toda tuya. Es decir…

-…lo entendí.

Kate se sonroja por lo que ha dicho, ya que ella estaba segura del doble sentido con el que podían oírse sus palabras. Pero Castle, por primera vez, parece no haber siquiera pensando en cambiar el sentido de las palabras y hacer alguna broma al respecto.

Ella se apura a finalizar lo que está haciendo, ya que la intriga sobre la actitud de él la esta carcomiendo por dentro y necesita saber de qué se trata todo ese misterio.

_-Bueno, Castle… Ya termine. Soy toda__… oídos._

_-¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta? Total si aparece un caso van a llamarte, ¿no?_

_-Supongo que sí… vamos._

Salen de la comisaria y caminando, casi en silencio, llegan a Central Park. En el camino Castle compra dos cafés.

Una vez en el parque, se sientan en un banco. Kate ya está bastante impaciente. No es usual que Castle permanezca callado tanto tiempo.

_-Y bueno, Castle… ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que te pasa?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-¿¡Y bien!_

_-Bueno, el asunto es que ayer, al llegar a casa luego de resolver el caso, me quede pensando. En algo que tu dijiste y en algo que había hablado con mi madre previamente. _

_-¿Y qué es eso?_

_-Tú me dijiste que estaba pensando como un policía. Y justamente yo había estado hablando con mi madre sobre lo culpable que me sentía, me siento, en cierto modo por no poder hacer más para ayudarlos, porque lo mío es simplemente un acto, no soy un policía de verdad. Mas allá de que me agrade pretender que si lo soy, y que soy tu compañero._

Castle habla con un dejo de tristeza que preocupa a Kate.

_-Castle tú nos ayudas muchísimo. Y eres mi compañero._

_-Sí, pero no realmente.__ Por eso es que anoche no deje de pensar en el asunto, y me levante para verte y contarte algo que decidí. Más bien, no lo decidí aun, pero es una idea._

_-¿Vas a dejarme? Es decir… ¿vas a dejar de trabajar con nosotros?_

_-No, no es eso. Pensé en abandonar la escritura y unirme a la academia. Así en unos años puedo ser realmente un compañero para ustedes, puedo realmente ser tu compañero, Kate. __Tal vez de ese modo Gates no me menosprecie tanto y me considere más valioso. Tal vez de ese modo pueda estar para ti cuando el peligro se presenta. Realmente estar para ti. Y no pretender estarlo, y acabar haciendo acrobacias de circo para ayudarte._

_-Castle…_

Kate no puede creer lo que oye. Castle está dispuesto a abandonar su carrera, lo que lo hace quien es, para estar realmente con ellos, con ella. Es más de lo que ella puede aguantar. Ella saber lo que él siente por ella, y se odia a si misma por no poder expresar sus sentimientos a un hombre que está dispuesto a tanto por ella. Él habla con brillo en sus ojos. Expresando realmente un deseo, un sueño, un ideal.

_-Sé lo que vas a decirme, Kate. Pero no es una idea descabellada. _

_-¿Has hablado de esto con tu madre, con Alexis?_

_-No. Eres la primera en saberlo. Quería tener tu opinión antes que nada._

_-Castle… Rick… realmente valoro que hayas pensando en unirte a nosotros. Pero no creo que sea lo correcto._

_-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que pueda lograrlo? No tengo el mejor estado físico pero voy a esforzarme, Kate. Realmente lo hare._

_-No es eso, Castle. Sé que podrías hacerlo. Pero… yo… yo siento que no lo estás haciendo por las razones correctas. A ti te gusta el mundo de los policías, te fascina resolver casos, y tal vez piensas que podrías afrontar el trabajo de campo. Pero creo que no es a ti a quien le gusta todo eso, es a tu yo escritor, Castle. Te agrada el universo de la policía, de los misterios, y tal vez te piensas como un personaje en tu propia historia…_

_-Piensas que no podre ser un policía de verdad. No todo es broma o imaginación para mi, Kate. Me tomo enserio los casos, a las víctimas y a sus allegados. Me preocupo de verdad._

_-Yo se que sí. Lo demuestras en cada caso, Castle. Pero ser policía conlleva responsabilidades mayores que resolver casos, y preocuparse por las víctimas._

_-Kate… ¿Por qué me subestimas tanto? _

_-No lo hago, es que… Castle no puedes dejar de ser escritor. Es tu carrera, por la que has trabajado y luchado. Es parte de tu vida. Además eres un increíble autor. No hace falta que te diga que me gustan tus libros, ya sabes eso. Harías infeliz a muchas fanáticas si abandonases la escritura, y me incluyo entre ellas._

_-Es que siento que ser escritor es demasiado banal. No puedo llamarlo trabajo cuando veo lo que ustedes hacen. Kate, ya no soy la persona que conociste alguna vez en nuestro primer caso juntos. _

_-Se que has cambiado, Castle. Mucho. Yo, al igual que todo el equipo, apreciamos tu cooperación con los casos. Innumerables veces hemos resuelto casos solo gracias a tus visiones "fuera de la caja", aunque a veces sean algo estrafalarias.__ Castle me has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti como compañero… y como amigo. Me has apoyado cuando nadie más lo hacía. No necesito que seas un policía egresado de una academia para contarte como parte del equipo. Tú eres un miembro más para nosotros, tan valioso como cualquier policía. Aun más que cualquier policía… porque no lo haces por que sea tu trabajo, Castle, lo haces porque quieres, porque te importa. ¡Por dios! Has saltado enfrente de una bala para salvarme. Y más allá de que la bala me haya alcanzado, me salvaste. Podría haberme pegado en un sitio más peligroso aun. _

_-Kate… Sé que ya te lo__ he preguntado… pero, ¿realmente no recuerdas nada de ese día? _

Kate se sonríe. Esta impactada por todo lo que Castle le ha dicho, por lo que piensa, por como siente. Necesita darme algo más de su parte que un simple "no recuerdo".

Ella apoya una mano sobre la mano de Castle, que tiene apoyada sobre su pierna derecha.

_-Sabes, Castle… últimamente me ha__n estado viniendo flashes de ese día… quien sabe… tal vez pronto lo recuerde todo. _

Y con esas palabras, Castle le sonríe por primera vez en esa mañana.

_-Espero que sí. _

_-Entonces, Castle… __¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La academia o la escritura?_

_-Realmente quisiera unirme a la academia… pero lo seguiré pensando… creo que por ahora dejare todo como esta. _

_-Buena elección. No vas a equivocarte. __Además, en un futuro, tal vez no tan lejano, todo puede cambiar. Tal vez algo que te haga cambiar de parecer… y ya no necesites unirte a la academia. _

_-¿Quién está siendo misteriosa ahora? Cuéntame de que hablas._

_-No puedo contarte ahora, Castle. Es algo que no me dejo dormir a mi anoche, y me levante meditándolo. Pero tengo que pensarlo un poco más. Ya llegara el día en que te comente cuales son mis planes._

_-Bien… supongo que puedo esperar. No pienso irme a ningún lado._

_-Bien._

_Ambos se miran y se sonríe. _

_-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la comisaria. Gates debe estar caminando por las paredes por mi ausencia._

_-Tal vez al ponerse de cabeza se le acomoden las ideas y baje un poco la coraza. _

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Mmm, ¡no! Creo que no. _

_-Sí, yo tampoco._

Se levantan del banco y se van caminando hacia la comisaria. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, que aunque no lo saben, son bastantes parecidos.

Fin. 


	2. Kate

_Nota: No había planeado seguirlo, pero se me ocurrió algo más. =) No es una continuación realmente de lo anterior, sino otra parte._

3 AM. Kate continúa recostada en su cama mirando su reloj despertador. Luego del caso de Jane Herzfeld debería ser capaz de dormir tranquilamente –piensa- ya que todo salió bien, pero no ha logrado conciliar el sueño desde las diez de la noche del día anterior. Se ha pasado toda la noche recostada, mirando el techo, meditabunda.

No deja de pensar en Castle. En lo bien que la pasa con él y en lo simple que realmente seria decirle que recuerda el "Te amo, Kate", y expresarle que ella siente lo mismo. Kate no deja de imaginar cómo sería estar con él. Verdaderamente estar con él. Sueña con los paseos que harían, las cosas que hablarían, sus noches juntos…

4 AM. Se da vuelta por enésima vez y vuelve a acomodar su almohada. Necesita hablar con alguien, contarle todo esto. Kate toma el su teléfono pensando acordar una cita con su psiquiatra, pero antes de presionar para llamarlo se detiene, y en su lugar le envía un mensaje de texto a Lanie: "Hey Len! ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntas?". Minutos más tarde le llega la respuesta de su amiga: "Prepara café, llevo unos muffins".

Kate enseguida salta de la cama, se dirige hacia la cocina, enciende la cafetera eléctrica y luego va a darse un baño y cambiarse.

5 AM. Kate esta lista para recibir a su amiga. Se ha vestido para luego ir a la comisaria a acabar el papeleo del caso, y ha preparado todo para desayunar en el living.

Enseguida oye que golpean su puerta, y por el característico golpeteo ni siquiera se fija quien es y abre la puerta. Inesperadamente, para Lanie, Kate la recibe con un abrazo.

_-__¡Hey Amiga! _

_-Lanie, no sabes lo que realmente ansiaba verte._

_-Me di cuenta por la hora de tu mensaje. ¿Otra vez estuviste despierta toda la noche?_

_-Sí._

Se acomodan en el living, Kate sirve café para ambas y Lanie abre la caja de muffins recién horneados que ha traído.

_-Bueno, cuéntame que es que lo que te está pasando, nena. Hace días que estas sin dormir bien, pero aun así no pasas el día de mal humor, sino todo lo contrario._

_-Lo sé. Lanie lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí. _

_-¡Oh dios mío, Kate! ¿Estás embarazada?_

_-¿Qué? No. ¿De quién podría estarlo, Lanie? ¿Del aire?_

_-Por supuesto que no, tal vez…_

_-…no sigas por favor. Escúchame. _

_-Te escucho._

_-Lanie… además de que no se lo cuentes a nadie, te pido__ también por favor que no te enojes._

_-Me estas asustando, amiga._

_-No es para asustarse… es algo que tal vez te guste incluso… no pude contártelo antes, nadie lo sabe… bueno, técnicamente alguien más lo sabe… pero no soporto mas cargarlo dentro… necesito hablarlo, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo con la persona que merece oírlo verdaderamente. _

_-Castle._

Kate asiente con la cabeza. Ya tiene sus ojos cargados de lágrimas. Y Lanie no puede contener la impaciencia por lo cual comienza a comer para calmar la ansiedad.

_-Bueno… yo he dicho a todo el mundo que no recuerdo nada del momento del disparo, pero es una mentira. Lo recuerdo todo… y en realidad no tiene nada de malo recordarlo, el problema más bien es no poder olvidarlo, está conmigo a cada instante…_

_-Kate, fue una situación muy traumática, yo también la recuerdo…_

_-…no estoy hablando sobre el disparo, Lanie. Estoy hablando de Castle. Recuerdo como él estaba sobre mí, sus ojos tristes y asustados, pidiéndome que me quede, que aguante… intentando ayudarme… sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto… y en ese momento él me dijo… me dijo que me amaba… Te amo, Kate… y en ese instante es cuando cerré mis ojos y me deje ir, deje de contener el sufrimiento y lo deje apoderarse de mí. _

_-¡Oh, dios! No tenía idea de todo eso. _

_-Fue algo muy intimo… allí, sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos… sus ojos llenos de cariño, de amor… no puedo olvidarme su rostro, Lanie… no puedo dormir porque al cerrar mis ojos lo único que veo son los suyos…_

_-Kate… ¿Tú desapareciste tres meses dejando a Castle luego de esa confesión?_

_-Se que estuve mal, se que él ha sufrido esos meses, pero yo también lo he hecho… Necesitaba alejarme, pensar… Nunca habría imaginado que él me diría eso… _

_-…¡Por dios, Kate! ¿Cómo no…_

_-…Lanie yo sabía que Castle podía… no lo sé… gustar de mi… _

_-Eso es lo mas chiquilín que te he oído decir._

_-…pero es que es cierto… nunca creí que él me… me amara. Pero cuando me lo dijo pude sentirlo. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir eso mismo que sentí, y que siento al recordar sus palabras, su mirada… fue tan sincero… _

_-¿Por qué te fuiste entonces? _

_-Porque no puedo afrontar eso ahora, Lanie. Aún tengo que resolver el crimen de mi madre. Luego si podre hacerle frente a todo lo demás. Pero lo de mi madre me tiene atascada, necesito superarlo para avanzar. _

_-¿Y por qué no le dices eso a Castle?_

_-Lo hice. No directamente, no diciéndole que recuerdo sus palabras… pero de algún modo le dije que necesitaba tiempo… y él lo acepto._

_-Kate… entiendo lo que me dices pero… ¿Qué tal si el caso de tu madre se resuelve en diez años, veinte… o nunca?... Tu vida no puede circular por un solo camino, amiga. ¿Es justo para él esperarte todo ese tiempo? Y sabes que él lo haría. _

_-Se que no es justo… me lastima diariamente verlo a mi lado… ayudándome sin importar en que… trayéndome café… mirándome y sonriéndome… mientras que en su interior deben pasar tantas cosas… debe sentirse triste, __decepcionado tal vez… pero yo…_

_-…no existen peros. Siempre te he respaldado, Kate, pero en esta estoy con Castle. El pobre hombre ha expuesto su corazón para ti, ha paralizado su vida por ti, y va a continuar haciéndolo, esperando una oportunidad… estamos hablando de Richard Castle, Kate… un hombre que podría tener la mujer que quisiera, una distinta cada día… que podría pasar sus días viajando, recorriendo el mundo… pero no. El pasa sus días en una comisaria, resolviendo crímenes, incluso llevándose trabajo a casa a veces. Pasa sus días trayéndote café a ti, acompañándote. Y hace rato que no hemos sabido de ninguna mujer en su v__ida desde su bendita ex esposa… Richard Castle ha elegido plantar su vida junto a la tuya, esperando florecer a tu lado, Kate… y tu lo estas dejando marchitar. _

Kate no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. Incluso Lanie ya estaba al borde de las suyas.

_-…Castle ha hecho y hace por ti mucho más que cualquier de esos hombres que desfilaron por tu vida__… _

_-…Lo sé. __Yo lo sé, Lanie. No quiero que las cosas sean así, pero no se qué hacer. _

_-Habla con él. Dile lo mismo que me has dicho a mí. Estoy segura que el va a entenderte, y su quieres, va a esperarte. Si no lo haces, Kate… no te sorprendas si el día de mañana lo ves con otra mujer… __no lo sientas como que dejo de amarte… ese hombre nunca dejara de amarte… simplemente tal vez algún día baje los brazos… y siguiendo con mi metáfora de las plantas… tal vez Castle un día renuncie a ser un hermoso rosal, y se vaya con otra aceptando ser tan solo una mundana margarita. _

_-¡Ay, Lanie! No se… no quiero echarlo a perder… yo se que Castle es el hombre de mi vida… y yo… yo también lo amo. _

_-Lo sé, linda. No tiene que ser hoy, pero piénsalo. Puedes continuar la cruzada por tu madre, pero con alguien a tu lado que no te va a dejar caer. Y estoy segura, que si le das a Castle esa oportunidad, eventualmente, vas __florecer y ya no veras como una traición a tu madre el hecho de hacerlo._

_-Prometo que voy a pensarlo. Realmente pensarlo. _

_-Eso espero… y ahora vamos a trabajar. Me espera mucho papeleo y sé que a ti también. E intuyo que algo más que papeleo te espera o estará allí en cualquier momento con un rico café en mano para ti. _

Kate sonríe. Abraza a su amiga. Y luego se prepara para irse a trabajar, un poco mas aliviada, con más seguridad de que tal vez pronto su vida empiece a cambiar.

_Fin._


End file.
